EMF Cold Day in Hell
Cold Day In Hell is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2001. It is the annual October event, following Legacy of Blood. Results 2001 October 28th 2001 *Lance Darrien defeated Wasabi to win the EMF Television Championship **Darrien pinned Wasabi after hitting the Edge of Insanity. *Justin Franchise defeated EMF Extreme Champion Warrior to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Franchise pinned Warrior with a school boy. *EMF Tag Team Champions Matt Dragon and Mr E defeated DDP and Assassin to retain the EMF Tag Team Championships **Dragon pinned DDP after the Breath of Fire. *Jarred Carthallion defeated EMF World Champion Primetime to win the EMF World Championship **Jarred pinned Primetime after the Legendary End. 2002 October 27th 2002 *Parky defeated Jeckyl **Jeckyl passed out when locked in "The Hat's Eyeball" *EMF Television Champion Toby defeated Rob Steelhart to retain the EMF Television Championship **Toby pinned Steelhart after a Diamond Cutter off the top rope. *EMF Extreme Champion Wasabi defeated Wes Ikeda to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Wasabi made Wes submit by grabbing his balls and twisting. *EMF World Champion Raptor defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Jarred Carthallion in a 2 out of 3 Falls match to retain the EMF World Championship **Jarred pinned Raptor after the Legendary End. **Raptor pinned Jarred after a Shooting Star Press **Raptor pinned Jarred with a roll up after he was hit with a chair by Tony Ikeda. 2003 October 26th 2003 *Test and KANE defeated Johnny Northern-Lights and Shady Shane **Test pinned Shane after a TOMBSTONE from KANE and Johnny walked out on him. *Ashlee Ikeda defeated Mercedes **Ashlee pinned Mercedes with a Moonsault. *CM Punk defeated P-Nut **Punk pinned P-Nut after a DDT. *Ashlee Ikedea defeated EMF Women's Champion Natashia to win the EMF Women's Championship **Ashlee pinned Natashia after the Ashlee slam. *TwilighT defeated Messiah **TwilighT pinned Messiah after a Darkness Falls *Tony Ikeda defeated Mr T. **Tony pinned T. after a Full Nelson Slam. *Wes Ikeda defeated Jarred Carthallion **Wes pinned Jarred after a Slain. 2004 October 31st 2004 *Dark Match- Ryan Knight defeated Brick Lesnar **Knight pinned Lesnar after an Impact Flatliner. *Prophecy defeated James Hardy, Messiah and Freddy Krueger in a Fatal 4 Way. **Prophecy pinned Hardy with a roll up. *EMF Women's Champion Tori defeated Sierra to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Tori pinned Sierra after a Tori-plex. *EMF Tag Team Champions Neddie Guerrero and Michael De Kreek defeate John Cena and Kurt Engle to retain the EMF Tag Team Championships **De Kreek pinned Engle after a Downstream. *Kaeden defeated Marcus Nasden. **Kaeden pinned Nasden with a reverse rolling cradle. *EMF Extreme Champion Punisher defeated Wasab to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Punisher pinned Wasabi after a Capital Punishment. *EMF World Champion Angelus Archer and Josh Hanley wrestled to a draw in the Slaughter House for the EMF World Championship **Angelus missed a Leg Drop and neither man answered the 10 count. 2005 October 30th 2005 *Scott Kincaid defeated James Hardy. **Kincaid made Hardy submit to the Kincaid Clover-Leaf. *EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda defeated Sierra to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Jackie won by DQ after Sierra was caught with a chair Jackie chucked at her. *Tyson Tomko defeated EMF Television Champion The Rock and Self-Proclaimed Television Champion Dude Nick in a Triple Threat Ladder match to win the EMF Television Championship **Tomko retrieved the belt with help from Kennedy after Dude Nick nailed the Dudemeister off the top of a ladder. *Matt Dragon defeated Wasabi. **Dragon won by count out after a Breath of Fire on the outside. *AJ Styles defeated MDK. **Styles pinned MDK after the Styles Clash. *Wes Ikedea defeated EMF World Champion Deamon Archaos to win the EMF World Championship **Wes pinned Archaos after the Coast-to-Coast. 2006 October 29th 2006 *Candice Michelle and Rylee wrestled to a Draw. **Both women were counted out. *Rex defeated Muhammad Hassan and CJ Lethal in a Triple Threat Monsters Ball Match. **Rex pinned Lethal with a roll up. *Devin Malis defeated EMF Television Champion Marc Mead to win the EMF Television Championship **Malis pinned Mead with a Crucifix pin. *Ken Kennedy defeated Rage, Dewey Pond and Josh Hanley for the vacant EMF Extreme Championship **Kennedy pinned Hanley after Pond hit him with the Dew Justice. *Jackie Gayda defeated EMF Women's Champion Amy Jericho to win the EMF Women's Championship **Jackie pinned Amy after the F-Off. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Tyson Tomko defeated Dude Nick to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Tomko pinned Nick after a Big Boot. *John Cena and Angelus Archer defeated EMF Tag Team Champions Scotty Kincaid and Tony Ikeda to win the EMF Tag Team Championships. **Cena pinned Kincaid after an FU. 2007 October 28th 2007 *Marquise defeated CJ Lethal **Marquise pinned Lethal after hitting him with a guitar. *Dewey Pond and Tori defeted Triple M and Becky Bayless. **Pond pinned Triple M after a Dew Drop. *Marc Mead defeated Kavaros **Kavaros was deemed unable to continue after being pushed through a table. *Angelus Archer defeated Robbie Morphine and a Coma Pit Match, **Archer sent Morphine into the pit with an Electic Chair Drop. *Troy Gafgen defeated Dude Nick **Troy pinned Nick with a roll up after Jeff HArdy mistakinly hit him with a chair. *Devin Malis defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion MxMxPunk **MxMxPunk walked out leading to a count-out loss. **Punk handed the belt to Malis. *Chris Masters and Jarred Carthallion defeated EMF Tag Team Champions John Cena and Angelus Archer to win the EMF Tag Team Championships **Masters pinned Cena with a roll up. 2008 ''October 26, 2008 *The Gambler defeated SammyExtreme in a steal cage match *Mickie James defeated Amy Jericho and Maria Kanellis in a triple threat match to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Mickie pinned Maria after hitting her with the championship belt causing Amy and Maria to hook up. *Ricky Ramon defeated Shawn Pond and Razor Ramon in a triple threat match to retain the EMF Television Championship **Pamon pinned Pond after a rollup *Tyson Tomko defeated Dani Venesski to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Tomko pinned Venesski after a big boot *The Punisher defeated Dan Godwin to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Punisher pinned Godwin after Capital Punishment *Scott Tazte defeated Tony Ikeda to win the EMF World Championship **Tazte pinned Ikeda after the Remedy 2009 This event will take place on October 25, 2009 *No card has been released yet Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV